Facing The Music
by Midnight Monochrome
Summary: Marriage is a tricky concept. Some say it’s meant to be, for others, it’s not. But sometimes, the one your destined to love is right in front of you and you never know until it’s too late. RxEm. One-shot. AH, AU.


**Just a cute one-shot I thought up once. :) **

_(Facing The Music)_

_(by)_

_(Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20)_

_**Marriage is a tricky concept. Some say it's meant to be, for other's, it's not. But sometimes, the one your destined to love is right in front of you and you never know until it's too late.**_

I stood in front of the altar, and I could tell I was practically glowing. I was positive I looked absolutely stunning in my long, flowing, ivory lace wedding dress. Not to mention the fact that my long, golden hair had been curled slightly, giving it the romantic look.

Today was the most important day of my life. I was getting married today, to the love of my life, (or so had I thought during the start of this ceremony) Alexander Hamilton. He looked absolutely sexy in his black tux, along with his brunette hair smoothed back devilishly.

My best friend, and long time brother-type, Emmett McCarthy was sitting in the front row. Only because he wouldn't let me get him in the dark blue dresses of my other bridesmaids, Alice Hale and Bella Cullen. They were both already married to Emmett's best friends/ brothers. Alice was married to Jasper, who was also my twin, and they were so in love… It helped for Jasper's short stature that Alice was only 4'10 with short, spiky black hair.

Bella was married to Edward, and they would forever be in love—true love—than any of us, even though that was very hard to believe.

"Alexander Hamilton," the pastor started, "do you take Rosalie Hale as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worst?"

Alexander gazed at me lovingly with his baby blue eyes.

"I do," he said and slipped the diamond wedding ring on my finger.

"Rosalie Hale," the pastor turned to me, "do you take Alexander Hamilton as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse?"

"I do," I responded instantly, my eyes glimmering with tears. I tried to slide the golden band on his finger, but I couldn't.

Then I remembered all the _wonderful_ times I had spent with Emmett. Ever since we were five; I remembered swing set pushes, beating up a few kids for me, me cheering him on at the football games, him chasing off some 'suitors'…. And then I remembered the look on his face every time he saw me. I remembered he would have this totally, relaxed look on his face in the hall talking to his football buddies. Then I would yell, "Hey, Emmett!" and his face would turn into this ecstatic grin.

I just realized two things. One: I am just about the biggest idiot on the planet. Two: I loved Emmett, and he had loved me for a long time.

"Not," I whispered, putting both my ring and his band in Alexander's hand.

"What?" both him and the preacher asked, clearly shocked.

"I do…not," I replied. I titled up my head to look into Alexander's eyes.

"Alexander…," I started. "I'm sorry. I—I can't marry you, Alexander. I just realized that I love someone else, and he's been trying to tell me so for a long time." I could swear I think I saw Emmett smile a true, genuine smile.

"I don't regret the time we spent together," I assured Alexander. "But I do know that I would have regretted this if I went through with it. You're a nice guy, Alexander. You're handsome, smart, and wonderful…but you're not the right guy for me. I do love you, Alexander, but now…it's in the brotherly sense.

"I—I'm sorry I ruined this, but I can't marry you. I'm just so sorry."

I ran out of the main room of the chapel crying.

I was sure my face was probably streaked from all the eyeliner and make-up Alice had put on me. I was straight up sobbing when I felt Emmett's arms around me. I hugged him with all my might and sobbed into his tux.

"So you finally figured it out," he whispered to me after most of the waterworks had been stopped. I pulled my face out of his shoulder to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I took so long," I whispered back and leaned forward.

And then he kissed me.


End file.
